


Home Alone

by Kitmistry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Smut is interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitmistry/pseuds/Kitmistry
Summary: "Dean, shut up," Castiel cut him off, flush faced and gorgeous, and looking every bit done with Dean's complaints and every layer of clothes between them. He yanked Dean's shirt off, before lowering his head to suck and bite at the curve where neck met shoulder, and Dean's brain fizzled out.He couldn't think of much else but fingers undoing his belt, and the tan skin he uncovered when he managed to wrestle Cas out of his shirt, and then there was a hand making its way inside his underwear, Cas kissing him to breathlessness.A car door slammed closed outside the house.Or the one where Dean is stuck in a bathroom.





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot that has no reason for existing other than me procrastinating, but I had fun writing it, so I hope you all enjoy it :)
> 
> Beta-ed by [ mabscifiromantic ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabscifiromantic)

Dean sighed into the kiss, leaning up to press himself closer to Cas. Excitement pulsed through his fingertips as his hands explored the dark haired boy’s body, pulling him closer against his chest.

They were on the couch, Cas straddling him and grinding that beautiful ass down on Dean, making him dizzy with want. Cas slid a hand behind Dean's neck, fingers tangling in his hair and forcing Dean to tilt his head and deepen their kiss. 

Before he got lost to the heat of the moment, Dean broke away to find Castiel gazing down at him with heavy lidded eyes. And God, did that sight make his pants feel tighter than they already were.

"Are you sure your parents won't come back?" Dean asked, even as his hand traveled down from Cas' waist to cup his ass.

"Don't worry, we have the house to ourselves for a couple of hours," Cas said, dipping his head to claim Dean's lips again.

Cas was a good kisser. No, he was an awesome kisser, and usually Dean would be too busy being all kinds of turned on with the other boy in his lap, but he couldn't help but feel nervous today. They'd made out plenty of times before, and there had been a fair amount of touching in the backseat of Dean's Impala, but clothes had always stayed on.

Until now.

Cas trailed the seam of Dean's lips with his tongue, and a hand found its way under Dean's shirt, nails scratching against his bare skin, making his toes curl. Dean couldn't help but grind up, press the bulge in the front of his jeans against Cas' ass. A moan formed deep into Cas' throat, and all Dean wanted to do was keep kissing him, swallow all those delicious noises and put his lips on every part of Cas' body he'd be allowed to.

But…

"And what about your brother?" Dean asked between kisses, anxiety coiling tight in his gut. "Is he—"

"Dean, shut up," Castiel cut him off, flush faced and gorgeous, and looking every bit done with Dean's complaints and every layer of clothes between them. He yanked Dean's shirt off, before lowering his head to suck and bite at the curve where neck met shoulder, and Dean's brain fizzled out.

He couldn't think of much else but fingers undoing his belt, and the tan skin he uncovered when he managed to wrestle Cas out of his shirt, and then there was a hand making its way inside his underwear, Cas kissing him to breathlessness.

A car door slammed closed outside the house.

Staring at each other wide eyed and terrified, the both froze. 

_ "Where did you put it?"  _ Gabriel's voice was heard from outside.

_ "Should be on my nightstand,"  _ came the answer from Chuck Shurley.

"Shit," Cas hissed, jerking away from Dean. "Dad's home."

"I thought you said he'd be out for at least two hours," Dean said, falling to the floor and trying to untangle their clothes with shaking hands.

Cas grabbed his shirt from the ball of clothes Dean was fighting with and pulled it on. "He must have forgotten something and came back." Shoving Dean's clothes in his arms, Cas pulled him to his feet and shoved him towards the kitchen. "Get out. Go, go."

"Go where?" Dean asked incredulously, heart ready to jump out of his chest. "Your dad's out there."

"Just go through the backdoor and jump over the fence of our backyard," Cas insisted, pushing him inside the kitchen. Before closing the door, he spun around, lips bruised and swollen, and Dean went a little weak at the knees. "I'll meet you outside in five minutes."

And just like that Dean was left standing half-naked and half-hard in the Shurley's kitchen. The things he did for love.

" _ Cassie, still here?"  _ Chuck asked, the sound of the door closing as he entered his house muffling the rest of his sentence.

" _ I was getting ready to go out,"  _ Cas said, and Dean really hoped the other boy was smart enough to keep his back to his father, because one look at his face and Chuck would know what he'd been doing just moment ago. " _ But I'm already late for meeting Charlie, so— I'll see you guys later?" _

That was Dean's cue. Shirt still clutched tightly against his chest, Dean tiptoed to the back door, opened it and slipped outside; and was immediately met with the reason why Cas' plan wasn't going to work.

Cas had told him they had a dog, but he'd never mentioned said dog was massive and more muscled than a professional boxer. Dean was sure that the dog was a sweetheart, and probably, maybe, hopefully, wouldn't kill him, but there was that small problem of Dean being terrified of dogs ever since one chased him around his uncle Bobby's salvage yard until he'd hidden in the trunk of one of the cars and gotten himself accidentally locked in there while the dog terrorized him from outside.

So, yeah. Dean Winchester was not a big fan of dogs. And there was no way in hell he was getting any closer to that one, especially when it got up and started approaching him, sniffing the air. Not even for Castiel. No, Dean was not staying here for another second.

Back to the kitchen it was.

"Dean-o! What a nice surprise."

For the second time that day, Dean froze, but this time it was in shame, not terror.

Gabriel Shurley was leaning against the kitchen counter, a glass of water in his hand. A lopsided smirk was playing at his lips. He gestured at Dean's bare chest and still unzipped jeans. "Love the outfit by the way."

Being discovered by Cas' older brother was horrifying, and Dean could already feel his ears burning, but it was far better than coming face to face with Chuck. Dean could live with the embarrassment and Gabriel’s teasing, but not the horror of being caught about to debauch someone’s son. And he really needed Gabriel’s help to get out of here.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Dean said.

“And what do you think it looks like?” Gabriel grinned, winking at him. 

“Gabriel, please. You have to help me,” Dean whispered, panic beating fast behind his ribcage.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “And why would I do that?” 

“Because I really like your brother, and I’d like to keep seeing him, which is not going to happen if your dad catches me with my pants down in his house,” Dean said, ignoring the blush that was deepening on his face.

Gabriel tilted his head from side to side, pursing his lips. “It’d be fun for me though.”

“Gabriel!” If Dean had to fall to his knees and beg, he’d do it. He was that desperate. 

Thankfully, Gabriel seemed to take pity on him. “You know what? Why not? You'll owe me one, though.”

“Whatever you want,” Dean agreed easily.

“Excellent,” Gabriel said, rubbing his hands together. "Now get dressed, and I'll get you out of here."

While Dean was still pulling his clothes on, Gabriel opened the door a bit, poking his head out and calling, "Dad, where are you?"

"Upstairs," Chuck answered, and Gabriel pushed the door open, motioning for Dean to follow him. "I found my wallet." 

"Great!" Gabriel answered, leading Dean to the front door.

A door closed somewhere upstairs, and footsteps were heard right above their head. Footsteps coming right towards the stairs. "We can go now," Chuck said, his voice too close for Dean's comfort.

"Just a sec," Gabriel shouted, immediately shoving Dean through the nearest door, and closing it behind both of them.

"Gabe?" Chuck was coming down the stairs, his steps getting closer and closer to them, and by now, Dean thought that this must be how one had a heart attack—with his heart threatening to jump out of his chest and his stomach turning. Would throwing up make his situation better or worse?

"Gabe?" Chuck called again. "Where are you?"

"Pissing," Gabriel shouted, and then turned to Dean in a lower voice. "Hey, Dean-o, do you mind? I actually do have to go."

Dean could feel his eyes almost ready to bulge out of his sockets. This couldn't be happening to him, it couldn't. And where was Cas? Surely by now he must have realized Dean never made it out of the house. "Oh my God, Gabriel. You can't be serious."

"What? Just turn your back," Gabriel shrugged, like this was something he did every day. "I'll be quick."

"You're not pissing while I'm in here," Dean hissed.

"Boo," Gabriel said, giving Dean a thumbs down. "You're no fun."

There was a knock on the door, and Dean's heart stopped beating. "Gabe? Are you ready?" 

Lazily, Gabriel turned around and flushed the toilet. "Yeah, just let me wash my hands, Dad. Wait for me outside?"

"Okay, just be quick."

Gabriel turned to Dean with his arms open in a 'well' motion. "See? That wasn't so hard." He leaned over to check his hair in the mirror, before clapping a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Hey, I really gotta piss, but since you're a prude, I'll have to use the upstairs bathroom. Are you okay to wait a few more minutes?"

Dean nodded his head, shoulders shagging with relief. At last, this disaster was about to end. 

"Cool. Just wait in here until you hear the front door closing, and you should be good to go."

"Gabriel," Dean swallowed. "I can't thank you enough."

"Uh, uh." Gabriel held a finger up. "You still owe me one." And with a final boop to Dean's nose, Gabriel left.

The next three minutes were the most excruciatingly slow in Dean's life. He sat paralyzed by stress and fear on the floor, trying to hear of any movement outside the door over his pulse hammering inside his ears. Had Gabriel and Chuck left yet? And where was Cas? Why wasn't he looking for him? 

Oh, wait. Dean had his phone. He could call Cas and ask him to come check if it was okay for him to come out now. 

Gingerly, Dean fished his phone out of his back pocket. Fifteen messages were waiting for him—all from Cas, and all a variation of 'Dean, where the fuck are you?'

Dean pressed the call button. It rang once before Cas picked it up.

"Dean!"

"Cas, what the hell, where are you?" Dean whispered, cupping a palm over his mouth and the phone.

"Outside," Cas said panicked. "Waiting by our backyard fence. Where are  _ you? _ "

"In your bathroom," Dean hissed, praying to anyone that might be listening no one was outside the door to hear him. "I couldn't get out."

"Oh my God, Dean— "

_ Click _

"Wait," Dean said, hushing his boyfriend. That had definitely been a door closing. Was that Gabe? Was he out of the house? "I think your family just left, let me check."

"No, Dean, wait for me, I'm coming back right now," Cas said, but Dean was already pushing the door, ears open for any movement or sound outside.

And…

Nothing. 

The hallway and the living room were both empty, and the front door was just a couple dozen steps away from Dean. He was probably safe now.

There was the sound of something shattering in the kitchen, followed by a curse.

Dean's pulse picked up. He eyed the front door in desperation, but there were already steps coming towards him from the kitchen, and Dean had no other choice but to go back to the bathroom.

_ "Stupid orange juice," _ Chuck said, standing right outside the door. " _ Now I have to change." _

The steps wandered away, leaving Dean to pace the bathroom in panic on his own.  _ Stay calm _ , he kept telling himself,  _ Cas is on his way. Cas is on his way. _

Sooner than Dean would have liked, there was someone standing outside the door. Dean stood in the middle of the bathroom, heart in his throat, stomach turning. Was it Cas? This should be Cas, right?

Someone knocked on the door.

_ Please be Cas, please be Cas, please be Cas. _

"Gabe? Are you done in there?" 

Nope, nope, nope. That was definitely not Cas. That was Chuck, and Dean was trapped in a bathroom with a window too small to squeeze through, and he couldn't just yell_ occupied_ because Chuck would know it wasn't his son, and he'd come in and _fuck, fuck, fuck._

The doorknob turned.

Dean jumped in the bathtub and pulled the curtain to hide behind. Hands covering his mouth, he slid down the wall until he was sitting on his heels—inside a freaking bathtub—and hoped that Chuck just wanted to wash his hands.

Or even piss. Dean thought he could live with having heard his boyfriend's dad pissing if it meant getting out of this without being discovered.

He heard Chuck coming inside, the door closing and then… was that…? What was that sound? Like clothes being removed?

"Dad?"

Oh sweet Jesus, thank God! That was Cas, coming to Dean's rescue. Silently, Dean urged his boyfriend to hurry.

"Dad, are you here? Gabe?"

"In here, Cassie," Chuck called, his voice right on the other side of the curtain hiding Dean. "I'm taking a shower."

Dean almost crapped himself right then and there. No! This was a nightmare. It had to be a nightmare, and he was going to pinch himself and wake up soon in his bed. Or at least Cas would appear and somehow persuade his dad not to jump in the shower and discover his boyfriend.

"Dad?" Cas sounded panicked now, but nowhere near what Dean felt.

"I said I'm taking a shower. I spilled juice all over me just now," Chuck said, pulling the curtain and stepping into the bathtub.

Dean froze.

Chuck—very confused and very  _ naked— _ froze, too.

"Who… are you?" Chuck asked, tilting his head to the side in the exact same way Cas did and Dean found adorable, but he didn't have the time to ponder that because he was standing in a bathtub with his boyfriend's dad who was  _ naked. _

Dean felt like he could pass out.

Unfortunately, he didn't. This awful experience was yet to be over.

"I— " he managed to stammer out, at the same time Cas burst through the door with a frantic, "Dad, don't!"

That seemed to snap Chuck out of his shock. He twisted, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his middle. "Cassie, what's going on?"

And Dean— oh, yeah, there it was. Managed to avoid it earlier, but there was no stopping it now. Dean curled forward, a hand wrapped around his stomach and promptly threw up all over Chuck's feet.

He had enough time to think that at least they were in a bathtub, and it was going to be easy to clean up, and then,  _ finally,  _ he passed out.

***

"—and that's how Dean-o saw my father naked before my dear brother," Gabriel finished, a hand on Dean's shoulder, who was trying to slide down his chair, in an effort to disappear off the face of the earth.

It didn't work.

Unfazed, Gabriel continued: "Thank God Dad's a doctor, otherwise we wouldn't be here, celebrating Dean joining our family." He raised his champagne glass towards the crowd, revelling in all the laughing and cheering. "To my brother and my new brother-in-law."

Dean couldn't hear all the clapping erupting around them, for he was too busy flushing to his hair roots. Count on Gabriel to recount his most embarrassing moment on his wedding day. He glanced at his parents, relieved they were chuckling at the story. He'd expected a much worse reaction from them.

A hand came to rest on his knee and squeezed. Dean glanced up, to meet his  _ husband's— _ fuck, he still couldn't believe it—eyes.

Cas leaned in, lips grazing Dean's ear and making him forget all about the people around them. "I'm sorry about Gabe."

"Hey, it's fine," Dean said, taking his hand. "Besides, I don't blame him. I blame  _ you _ for making him your best man."

Cas shook his head amused, but with his mouth still pressed to Dean's ear he said, "I'll make it up to you tonight."

A shiver traced its fingertips down Dean's spine. 

He turned his head, stealing a kiss from his husband. "Just make sure you lock the door."

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi to me on [ tumblr! ](https://kitmistry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
